Astara (Earth-Prime)
Bio Of Karissa Mallow-Abbott Karissa was born on January 6th, 2014. She grew up with two dads in Star Mochi, Proto Island. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She French-Canadian. Her dads always felt that she needed to protect herself so when she was 10 she was enrolled in a prestigious dojo where she was taught Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Karate, Judo, Muay Thai, Taekwondo and Brazilian Jiu Jiustu. She didn't go to traditional schools, she was taught everything she needed to know in life in her dojo, she went to her dojo 12 hours a day (except Sundays and summer) from 8:00 AM EST to 8:00 PM EST. She was taught Spanish, English, Math, Science and History for 8 hours and the different fighting disciplines for 4 hours. Lunch usually would be in between Math and Science. The school went all the way up to Senior Year of High School. She became the top student in her school and the smartest, because of that she was put in a special Senior course where she was trained ways to enhance all of her senses and her abilities to a peaked human level, her IQ reached 200 by the time she got to Senior Year. She graduated with a 4.0 GPA. She enrolled for Astronautical Engineering courses in Star Mochi University in the year 2031. She got accepted into the college the same year. She then met her new best friend Aurora Abbott in school, turns out they're the only girls in their astronautical engineering college courses. Karissa knew how to make Aurora feel better, she knew how to pick her buttons and she knows how to get in her head. During summer vacation after Junior Year of University Karissa's dads got murdered because they were gay. The man who did it was never found, Karissa was devastated and had nowhere to live so Aurora offered Karissa a room in her apartment, Karissa accepted the invitation. The funeral was held on July 26th, 2034. Karissa wanted revenge, so the next day she made a costume that was all black with purple details, she had an emblem in her chest, it was of a purple star. She found her fathers' murderer in an alley threatening on some gay teens, she then killed him and brought his body on the doorstep of the police department. When she went home that night Aurora found her costume and confronted Karissa about it, at that moment Karissa was watching the news and it was of security footage that showed the graphic beating of Scott Anthony a.k.a. The Prosecutor. Karissa opened up and explained everything, she was balling. Aurora then comforted her and told her that she is Azrael. Karissa felt better, after that they both became partners in crime fighting. Turns out that they both liked each other but hadn't started dating each other until the last year of college which was August 21st 2034 - May 18th 2035. Karissa marries Aurora Abbott on October 30th, 2038. She was 24 years old and her lover Aurora was 25 years old. Karissa adopted a hyphen in her last name so she came to be Karissa Mallow-Abbott. Extras Karissa is never caught up with her appearance, but she's the prettiest girl to most straight guys and even gay girls, most guys would rate her a perfect 10/10, she believes that a BIG reason that she's a ten is because that her boobs are a perfect size, they're DD's. Karissa hates rock, heavy metal music and screamo music. Karissa loves rap and hip-hop music. Karissa adores classical music. | Intelligence = 6 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 2.25 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 0 | Fighting Skills = 6 | Powers '''Optimal Finesse: '''use every acquired skill at the highest level of efficiency '''Peak Human Accuracy: '''Maintain the highest of human accuracy. '''Peak Human Agility: '''Have agility pushed to the very limit of human capability. '''Peak Human Combat: '''Have better fighting skills than average humans '''Peak Human Durability: '''The ability to have denser/tougher bones and muscles than normal members of your species, but without any superhuman degree '''Peak Human Endurance: '''Endure more physical discomfort than average humans. '''Peak Human Balance: '''Have better balance than ordinary humans. '''Peak Human Flexibility: '''Your flexibility is at the peak of Human potential '''Peak Human Healing: '''To heal faster than normal members of your species '''Peak Human Intelligence: '''The ability to have a higher level intelligence of the human race but not the super-intelligent. '''Peak Human Longevity: '''To have an extended, yet non-superhuman lifespan compared to normal members of your species. '''Peak Human Reflexes: '''Gain more advanced reactions than the average human. '''Peak Human Sensory System: '''To have the senses at the best of human ability. '''Peak Human Speed: '''The power to be fast at peak human condition. '''Peak Human Stamina: '''The ability to have stamina at the pinnacle of the human condition '''Peak Human Strength: '''Have strength superior over normal members of your race '''Peak Human Wisdom: '''Possess great wisdom Weapons Karissa's favorite weapons are her Croncranium Cane Sword and her Crossbow. Category:Earth Prime Astara Category:Female Characters Category:Women Empowerment